


Curiosity

by 8l4ckth0rn



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8l4ckth0rn/pseuds/8l4ckth0rn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two equally smart people horrifically underestimate each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

"Well?" Byakuya turned around to hear the impatient voice of Celes, the dark haired gambler who he had summoned to his chambers. If you could call it that. The room was large enough, but barely had any of the luxuries that Byakuya enjoyed at the Togami Estate. Nevertheless, he would have to make due with what he had. 

"Ah, I see you arrived." Togami folded his arms and tapped his finger on his opposite arm twice. "I was half expecting you wouldn’t show up"

"I almost didn’t" Celes said, raising her eyebrow. "But I decided it was worth it to see what you were planning."

"I thought you might be entertained by what I have to say" Togami gestured to the door.

"Very well." Celes closed the door, but stayed in the room. "Entertain me"

Byakuya smiled ” I’m glad that your curiosity outweighed your concern. Although, you do know what they say about curiosity”

"That it killed the cat?" Celes rolled her eyes "Do you really think you can bait me into being killed?"

"Your life may not be in even my hands for much longer" 

An expression of confusion flashed across Celes’ face “What do you mean?”

Byakuya lowered his arms, rolled his shoulders back, and straightened up to his full height. “Twice now, a student in this prison has killed another one. The first time, our certainty that it was the Naegi boy nearly cost us our lives. The second time, the insistence of that Ishimaru bastard, as well as that bitch becoming a serial killer, both almost derailed the trial. Had the rational among us not maintained a level head, and worked through the facts, we would have been killed directly through the ineptitude and incompetence of others. Usually, I care little for honor, but I am not going to die at the hands of IMBECILES” He slammed his hand on the table, then pulled it back with a shout of pain. 

Celes giggled “Oh, I certainly agree. I do not wish to die, either. But you musn’t think that these ‘idiots’ are going to be able to maintain this same composure forever. If Mondo and Kuwata are any indication, eventually someone else is going to snap, and then another one, and then another one. It will eventually end with only a few alive. The only question is, who will be left standing, and how many people will die?” 

Byakuya scoffed. “I would like to see someone try to kill me.”

"Perhaps" Celes lowered her voice to a whisper, slowly walking towards Byakuya "You will see that sooner than you THINK" She lashed her hand out, slamming Togami’s injured hand into the table again. As he howled in pail, she brought her other hand up in a jab towards his neck. Just before her nails found his throat, he swatted her arm away and slammed his knee into her stomach. 

"Did you actually think you could beat me? I did not become the leader of the Togami family through inheritance!" He advanced on Celes as she fell back and regained her balance. "I was born the youngest child in the family. I had to root out and assassinate 15 of my siblings. I had to lie, cheat, make deals with men who could have passed for the Devil. I rose to the top through brutality and efficiency and might and a refusal to surrender. My name is Byakuya Togami, and you will DIE." He grabbed Celes’ throat, and pushed her up against the wall. She tried to pull his hand off, then changed tactics, and dug her nails into his hand. He lurched back, and she pinned him to the ground, reaching for his throat a second time. However, anticipating this, he grabbed her throat, pressing his finger against her windpipe. At this point, with him ready to break her neck and her ready to slice his throat, they found themselves staring into each others eyes, daring the other to strike. After about a minute, they both broke out in laughter, and released each other. 

"You fought well." Celes said. "I did not expect an heir to have such…commendable skills"

"Like I said, just because I’m an heir doesn’t mean I was the first in line. Each Togami child has an equal opportunity to ascend to the top, but we must do so at the expense of our siblings." Byakuya attempted to stand up, but Celes kept him pinned down. 

"What did you say just before our little…scuffle?" Celes asked, playfully?

"Um…" Suddenly, his eyes widened, as the coincidence between his words came into light. He smiled "Curiosity killed the cat"

Celes kissed his cheek “But satisfaction brought it back”


End file.
